


Quando finische cosi

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Рикардо звонит ему первым. Удивительно не это — он всегда был посмелей Альберто, — удивительно, что он звонит вообще.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Quando finische cosi

Рикардо звонит ему первым. Удивительно не это — он всегда был посмелей Альберто, — удивительно, что он звонит вообще. Альберто даже забывает про свой кофе, отставляет чашку в сторону, там на глоток оставалось, но не до него.  
Беседа у них выходит вполне светской. Они обсуждают погоду, предстоящие матчи, возможное попадание в сборную — Рикардо оптимистичен, Альберто же очень сомневается, что его вызовут, — всё, пока Альберто не удается в короткую паузу, пока Рикардо выдыхает, ввернуть осторожный вопрос, интересующий его с того момента, как на экране телефона высветилось «Монтоливо».  
\- Рикардо, а ты…ну, почему мне звонишь?  
\- Нельзя? – коротко спрашивает Рикардо, ровным тоном, разом отбросив шуточки.  
\- Можно, - торопливо заверяет его Альберто. – Ди… Рики, конечно, можно. Я рад. Просто… ну, не ожидал.  
Рикардо вздыхает глубоко, и, судя по звукам, куда-то выходит, закрывая за собой дверь.  
\- Слушай, - мягко, но уверенно начинает он. – Ну что мне, бегать от тебя теперь всю жизнь? Нам сколько еще вместе играть, Альберто. Зачем? Мы уже все решили, да? Договорились?   
Альберто не успевает ответить на вопрос, но Рикардо этого и не ждет. Ну да, решил-то он, в конце концов.   
\- И я соскучился, - продолжает он. И повторяет чуть растерянно: - Соскучился по тебе. И подумал – а теперь-то почему нельзя тебе позвонить?  
\- И позвонил, - тихо заканчивает Альберто. Слышно, как Рикардо усмехается.  
\- Ну да.  
Теперь-то почему нельзя?   
Альберто от этой простой мысли застывает, глядя в окно. За окном идет дождь – Ливерпуль не очень-то прекрасен в это время года, впрочем, Альберто он не нравится ни в какое — какой-то чокнутый англичанин идет под ним без зонта, подняв воротник, Альберто моргает и все пытается переварить: теперь-то можно все. Теперь нет риска сорваться в этот дурацкий роман, принесший им больше нервов, чем радости, не висит над головой осознание того, что изменяешь Микеле, не надо думать, что будь Альберто посмелее когда-то, может, у него бы и не было Микелы. Был бы Рикардо. Но был бы?  
\- Альберто? – Рикардо зовет его нетерпеливо, и он поспешно отзывается. – Куда пропал?  
\- Нет, я… задумался.   
\- Ты умеешь? – смеется с облегчением Рикардо, и Альберто смеется тоже.   
\- Ты молодец, что позвонил, - серьезно говорит он, и Рикардо, конечно, фыркает, но не перебивает. – Я рад. Рики, теперь все можно.


End file.
